memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spacelanes: The Magazine of Interstellar Trade
Spacelanes: the Magazine of Interstellar Trade was an RPG reference book released by FASA. Introduction (blurb) From Trading Tribbles to Outwitting Orions Enter the world of high finance and low dealing in the ''STAR TREK universe, and enjoy the freewheeling life of the independent trader. This supplement to FASA's ''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game enables to buy private ships, obtain cargoes, and turn profits no man has turned before. In addition, players and gamemasters will learn the ins and outs of the Federation economy — from pricing goods on the UFP stock exchange, and more. The players' book, a copy of the 23rd century trade magazine 'Spacelanes', gives an inside look at the ways and means of merchant life. ''The gamemaster's book provides details on generating trader characters, and all the necessary information for running trader adventures. ''Start plying the space lanes today. Contents *Included with the second edition release of the Trader Captains and Merchant Princes FASA RPG supplement. References Characters :Roger Blacke • Kevin Devlin • Garggash Dlumppheg • Jym Ggavittchh • Sarah Hastings • Hhervv • Jaan Holona • Paul Jesse • Roberta S. Kaminsky • Kinnda • Leonard Lawrence Llewellyn • Lockridge • Lovak • Janet MacReedy • Rita Martinez • Jackson McLain • Bernard Reynolds • Anson Robertson • Bob Taplin • Olvar Tarrelsen • T'pava • Jessup van der Heeurn • Linn Yland Arnok • P.T. Barnum • Janet Chong-Armstrong • Zephram Cochrane • Isadore Cohen • Rachel Cohen • Abraham Dannon • Hansel deVries • Faj • Boris Falsworth • Hanz • Hak Hhallapphisg • Jaarod Holona • James William Hopper IV • E. A. Jacoby • Lisolette Jessup • Cyrano Jones • James T. Kirk • Krause • Ozcar Kyng • J.K. Leland • Harry Mudd • Stella Mudd • Diana O'Day • Jon O'Day • Ovrull • Christopher Pike • Dal Rigdrr • E. M. Rogers • James C. Saterluy • Sehek • Silak • J. W. Swift • Largi Tavrinal • J'mm T'las Locations Colonies and planetary locations :Alphaport • Bakersport • Bethlinsgate • Comstock City • Deepshaft Spaceport • Galish Central Starfield • Ggravvisht Tavern • Goldport • Javlisig • Lakeland Tourist Bureau • Lanroche City Commerce Center • Lithanport • Port Serene • San Francisco • Shadow Alley Outposts and space stations :Deep Space Station K-7 Planets and planetoids :Alpha Centauri II • Andor • Archibald II • Baker's World • Cait • Comstock • Coridan • Denro IV • Edo • Epliey • Freeloader • Galish IV • Jav VII • Jemison • Lakeland • Lanroche VIII • Laxala • Mantiev • Merimee • Morning Garden • New Aberdeen • Newlin III • Open Door • Remfry • Tellar • Terra • Vulcan (planet) • Wall • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Zannaduu IV Stars and star systems :Denro • Gamma Demetrius • Organian Treaty Zone • Rigel • Sirius • The Triangle Stellar regions States and organizations :Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds • Al's Intergalactic Bar & Grill Shoppe • Andorian Empire • Andorian Imperial Navy • Anthrax Minerals, Inc. • Association of Star Merchants • Farley Horse Farms • Federation Council • General Entertainment Concepts • Highliner Cruises • Imperial Klingon States • Jean Carilson Brokerage • Klingon Empire • Loyal States Industrial Alliance • Mantiev Colonial Association • Merimee Mining Corporation • New Age Dynamics • O'Day's Midnight Rangers • Orion Colonies • Orion Frontier Mercantile Association • Paladin Flexible Spacefreight, Inc. • Perculator Furriers • Rashile Gourmet Foods • Rantura Shipping Lines • Romulan Star Empire • Saterluy Trading Company • Starfleet • Tavrinal Trade Brokerage • Tholian Assembly • T'las Memorial Academy for Interstellar Merchants • Triangle Shipping • United Federation of Planets • UFP/ITA • Usar Mining and Industry • Waggajj Brothers Races and cultures :Andorian • Aquan • Centauran • Gorn • Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Weapons and technology :aqualantern • biocomputer • disruptor • environmental suit • gillpak • green plague • ID forgery unit • laser • laser scalpel • life support mask • medical tricorder • phaser • police stunner • protoplaser • stun club • tricorder Events :Four Years War • Romulan War Materials and radiations :dilithium • plasteel • zathium Starships and vehicles Alisa • • • • • • Fflaad • Finagle's Law • • UNSS Marco Polo • Millie Sue • Oregon Trail • • • • • • • • • • • Other references :Andorian chittermouse • coradrenaline • credit • datanet • dylavene • Federation Medal of Valor • Galaxy Week • glommer • holozine • hyronalin • Masiform D • Organian Peace Treaty • Quadrilateral Trade Pact • Rigellian fever • Rigellian wine • sterilite • tribble • tri-ox compound • Triventure Trade Pact * Supplement is set 22 years after the establishment of the Organian Treaty Zone (which occurred in 2267). Appendices Images file:Spacelanes_cover.jpg|Cover image. Logos and insignia People Category:RPG books Category:Memory Beta incomplete RPG articles Category:Memory Beta RPG articles with incomplete reference sections Category:Memory Beta RPG articles with incomplete summary sections